Reunion
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Spike encounters an old flame, and the true love of his tragic life, on Halloween night, but will the Immortal Sorceress ever see pass his Vampire face? Original Character


Title: "Reunion"  
Author: Pirates Turner and Spike  
Rating: R  
Summary: Spike encounters an old flame, and his only real love, on Halloween night.  
Disclaimer: Spike and all other recognizable characters are © & TM their respective owners, not Pirates Turner and Spike. Kyna Chan is © & TM Pirate Turner and may not be used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirates Turner and Spike. The authors make absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction.  
Author's Note: We have never even tolerated Spuffy. Kyna Chan is Spike's only true het love, and if you don't like the thought of him being paired with an original character, sod off!

Spike walked alone through the empty alley ways of Sunnydale. He took an occasional sip out of the bag of blood he clutched in one hand as the night air, filled with the delicious scents of children and other walking Happy Meals, plagued his nostrils.

A breeze caressed his cold cheek, and for just a second, he thought of her and her gentle touch on his icy skin. That one second was all it took for the memories to come flooding down upon him yet again that fateful Halloween night. His grip tightened on his drink's thin container, and his eyes flashed with signs of a tortured soul and tormented heart.

He wondered where she was tonight. Everything was so quiet in the realm of the Supernatural as they scurried to stay with the clinging shadows and hid in their holes away from the annoying, festering mortals that swamped the streets, swarming through so-called civilization like so many packs of gigantic rats scurrying together through the dark and mucky sewers beneath the streets. Could she have possibly found something to get in to tonight, some wrong to right or some Vampire to stake, when he was left with nothing but his boredom and utter loneliness?

Kyna. Her name whispered through his skull, sweeping through his every fiber before coming to pound relentlessly at his black heart. Kyna . . . Where are you, my pet?

* * *

The stake's point dove expertly into the creature's chest. Its scream split the still night air as it exploded, sending a shower of dust raining down. The Japanese American woman calmly slipped the stake back into its hiding place in her black trench coat before turning and continuing on down her lonely path.

As she walked, her footsteps falling silently onto the cold, hard concrete below, the bubbling laughter of children in the streets as they rushed from door to door, begging for candy, easily met her skilled ears and filled her heart with longing. She shook her head in a slight movement that sent ripples through her long, jet black hair. Year after year, millions of innocents poured out into the streets on this Night of the Dead, the younger ones joyously seeking candy while the older mortals sought out the thrill of being scared while remaining safe. How many of those who left their homes in search of so-called Halloween fun never returned? Not even she could count them all.

She stopped suddenly, her trained ears catching the sound of a swiftly-approaching beast. She calmly took a few more steps before suddenly whirling around. Even as she whirled, the Werewolf dropped down towards her. Saliva dripped from its jaws as its yellow eyes feasted on her form. She swiftly slipped a derringer from her coat's sleeve and aimed it straight at the dropping beast's heart.

Even as she pulled the trigger, her lips parted to murmur softly, "Foolish mistake." The silver bullet shot home, and the Werewolf fell hard on the ground as she took two steps back. Its last howl changed into a gurgle as beast shifted to man. Her almond eyes looked intently down at him. He looked up at her; his dying eyes filled with tragic gratitude before rolling back up into his head.

Biting back a sigh, she turned around and continued on her routine path. She cast a glance at the silver derringer before returning it to its hiding place. Samhain always filled her mind and heart with so many questions, regrets, and memories; although she knew that there was nothing she could do about any of them now, that knowledge did not ease her pain and heartache in the slightest.

As she continued on her way through the night, her mind eventually left the thoughts of her deceased husband to turn to the only other man who had ever touched her heart in such a way. William! There was not a night that went by that she did not think of them both, and although she missed her husband and longed to be able to return to that time and stop his murder, it was William who filled her heart with the most regret. Oh, if only there had been something she could have done to have stopped Drusilla that night!

Life is full of "if only"'s, Kyna, but . . . Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she picked up a familiar signature. Her head snapped up as a cold breeze blew pass. It was him. She didn't want to see him tonight, but she had a duty to fulfill. She had to find him and stop him from harming whatever innocent or innocents he was after.

Without another thought, her long legs stretched out before her as she raced silently through the night. As she neared him, she paused. Her almond eyes quickly scanned her surroundings; then, she darted to the side of a building and swiftly climbed the ladder.

Darting over the building's roof, she came to a stop at its very edge and gazed down. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on the tiny objects down below. A stray moonbeam cast a glance over his blonde hair. He appeared to be merely walking through the alleys, but she knew better. Just like his grandsire, he always had an ulterior motive.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped off of the building. The fall was long, and she knew he would smell her before he saw her. Her hand slipped into her jacket and closed around her stake as she descended steadily downwards behind him.

* * *

Spike's black lips twisted into a half-grin as the crisp night air brought her delicious scent to him. It filled his senses, completely blocking out all other smells, and he bit back a sigh as his face ached to be able to bury into her silky, raven hair and more deeply inhale her wonderful scent. She did not make a single sound when she landed behind him, but he still knew she was there. If he had had a heart, it would have been thundering madly, but as she had often reminded him, his heart no longer beat.

When he spoke, his voice was cool and calm, giving away no hints at the emotions that her being so close to him filled his every fiber with. "Funny," he said. "Guy'd almost think you were tryin' to sneak up on him if he didn't know you better." When she was silent, he added tentatively, "I was just thinkin' about you, too, an' here you come showin' up."

"Why were you thinking about me?" Kyna asked, careful to keep her body in line and her tone calm and unemotional. "Are you up to something that I should know about?" Every inch of her womanhood screamed out for her to reach out to him, but every bit of her training demanded that she keep him to where she could see him and know what he was doing but never allow him into her heart.

Spike turned to face her, moving slowly as he did so so that she would not think an attack was coming, and yet when he faced her, he could tell that she still expected one and was ready to block whatever he might throw at her. "Why?" The word slipped out before he could stop it.

"Why what?" Kyna asked, her guarded eyes carefully scanning his eyes. She could feel herself beginning to drown in his black pits, and she forced herself to yank her mind back to the harsh reality that what stood before her was no more the man that she had known than she was the same innocent child that had been born onto the Earth many millenniums ago.

It was too late now, he realized, so he might as well go ahead with it. "Why," he demanded, his black eyes flashing as he stared down at her and took another step toward her, "are you always so damn determined that I have to be doin' somethin' bad, somethin' evil? We both know that I haven't always been bad."

Kyna's heart thundered as he began to close the small distance between them, and she fought to control it as she knew he could hear its betraying rhythm. She saw the way his anger set his jaw, and her lips twitched slightly from the intense longing to rain kisses down his jaw. "You are not the same man you were then." Her flat words came out as a soft breath, and she silently cursed herself for the countless time for allowing him to so easily rattle her.

"Aren't I?" he questioned, lifting his hands upwards and turning around so that she could get an even better look at him. He hid his smile at the way her heart's rhythm increased and the feel of her eyes silently caressing his willing body through his tight, black clothes. When he stopped turning, his eyes met with hers again, and he saw the burning emotions in them.

"No," she insisted, her tone suddenly icy bitter, "you're not. You only have his body, not his soul or his heart." Listen to your words, Kyna, she told herself sternly. Hear and obey their truth. You know you must. William is dead, gone forever. What stands before you may wear his face and have stolen his body, but it is only a Demon.

"Damn it, Kyna!" Spike hissed despite his efforts to control his emotions, especially his anger. "Look at this!" he insisted, holding up the bag of blood and waving it in her face. "If I was still evil, what in the Hell would I be doing drinking blood from a _bag_ instead of from a _neck_!"

She blinked, and for one second, Spike almost thought he had finally managed to make her see the true reality of what he was. However, when her eyes opened again, they were harder, and the words she spoke made him want to scream in frustration. "A trick," she replied calmly, refusing to allow him to see how desperately she wanted to believe the words he spoke. "You want me to believe you're not evil, but I know the truth, Will -- Spike."

Although the correction was made swiftly, he was not to be fooled. "William. You almost called me William again, Kyna."

His mouth was still open to continue when her icy voice interrupted him. "We all make mistakes."

His hand reached up to softly caress her cheek, and his senses thrilled at the feel of her smooth, creamy skin. "Kyna, it wasn't a mistake. Somewhere in you, you know I'm still here. I'm still me. I'm still William." His eyes shone with his emotions as he gazed deeply into her brown eyes, trying desperately to make her believe him and accept the truth.

"NO!" The force of her yell, as she so rarely raised her voice, surprised even Kyna as she shoved away from him. "Stop saying that! You are _not_ him! William is _dead_! He --"

"No, he's not!" Spike exclaimed heatedly, throwing the bag of blood to the cement ground beneath their booted feet. Before he could stop himself, he charged over the small distance between them and grabbed her upper arms. "Damn it, Kyna! He's not dead! He's me, and I'm right here before you! Can't you see that!"

Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest as she fought to keep the tears that rose in her heart from appearing in her stormy eyes. Even her face showed traces of the emotions that warred within her heart and soul, but her eyes, heart, and body were her only betraying signs. "Let. Me. Go," she commanded him, her words barely a whisper yet with even more force than the loudest bellow would have had, even as she brought her knee up to slam into his belly.

Spike was forced to release her as he stumbled back, his hands going to his gut. His enraged black eyes looked up at her. She had gone from being his only friend in the world to his greatest enemy, and although that had been centuries ago, the pain had never deadened or even lessened in him. Why couldn't she see? He wasn't like the rest of the Vampires. Every one except Kyna could see the good in Angel, his grandsire, but no one, not even the one woman who invoked feelings in him stronger than any others he had ever felt and who was the only woman he had never been able to shake, could see the good in him. He knew he'd done horrible things and had slaughtered millions of innocent souls, but he wasn't that same Vampire. The chip had changed him, and that blasted Slayer didn't have a thing to do with it. It was all him, and yet still no one could see him as anything but what they _wanted_ to see him as! Blind rage enveloped Spike as he charged at Kyna, his fists shooting forward towards her torso.

As he closed in on her, Kyna sailed easily up into the air. When she landed behind him, she turned just as he was turning, and her right foot kicked upwards to connect with his chin so roughly that he was sent toppling back. He nearly fell but recovered quickly as he sent an uppercut that she barely managed to block. Her left fist then drew back to aim another punch at him, but he caught it and tightly squeezed her hand to such a point that would have crushed weaker bones. As she struggled to break away from his grasp, her right hand snaked out to strike his chest with a karate chop to a spot that caused his muscles to jump, forcing him to release her. A series of forward and roundhouse kicks then followed with such swiftness that Spike could not even hope to be able to shield himself from the barrage until she finally sent him flying back into the side wall of the alley.

Even as Spike leaned against the wall, fighting desperately to recover, Kyna closed in on him. She swept the stake from its hiding place and raised it to come down into his heart. Too much pain still filled his body for him to be able to avoid the blow, but his eyes met hers. "Do it," he barely managed to tell her. "If you truly think I'm just a Demon, do it." He'd rather be dust than to continue facing her rejection.

The stake swiftly sailed down towards the place his heart would have been had he had one, and as it did so, Kyna was flooded with memories. She could no longer keep the tears from her eyes as she remembered William and how close they had been before he had been bitten. She had loved him even then, but he had had eyes for a bitch who could never have appreciated him. Her eyes met his for one last time as the stake closed in on its target, and for the first time since he'd been turned, she saw the truth in his eyes.

The stake froze just before it could puncture his flesh, and Kyna struggled to force her hand to continue to lead her weapon to its target. "Do it," Spike repeated again, his voice more firmly. "I'd rather be dead forever than to have to continue facing you like this, Kyna, knowin' you'll never love me. Do it."

A single tear broke free from her eyes to go sliding down her cheek even as she released the stake. It fell harmlessly to the cold concrete beneath their feet even as her lips pressed onto his. A myriad of emotions flooded both souls as he eagerly returned her kiss. Her tongue thrust deeply into his mouth as their passion grew. Their arms wrapped around each other's bodies, their hands freely roaming and caressing every inch of the other that they came across. Their mutual moan of pleasure was lost in their scorching kiss. She could feel his sword's beginning rise, and her hips began to instinctively cradle him even as her body slammed his back into the wall behind him.

He fell back under the onslaught of passion, his hands slipped under her leather trench to begin to caress her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. His tongue dove deeper into her mouth, twisting and turning against her own, as it plunged eagerly forward in search of even deeper pleasures. He could not believe that she was finally doing this or that this was finally really happening. Had his body not hurt so much he would have thought it only a dream, but no dream could be this realistic. No mere dream could fill him with such an intensely burning desire.

His hands started to move to slide over her back, but he stopped himself, reminding himself that he had to be gentle with her. They had never before managed to come this far, and he'd be damned if he allowed the rush of his hormones to cause him to go so fast or hard with her to make her ever again think that he was indeed just a Demon. Slowly, his lips lifted from hers as he began to rain a trail of kisses down her smooth skin. His black lips moved slowly over her soft skin, his lips brushing against flesh as his tongue tempted and tantalized her every inch, on their way to her neck. The sounds of her heart, blood, and breath filled his ears as he throbbed achingly for her.

Her hands ran over his chest, slowly descending down his sexy body as their passion grew. His every touch filled her with even more longing for him alone, and she arched against him as his lips continued to slowly work their way down. It was then that his fangs softly grazed her neck, and she froze for a moment. "I can't . . . I mustn't . . . " she whispered frantically.

His tongue slid over her tender skin, and although his fangs grazed her slightly, he did not bite nor even nip. The desire to sink his teeth into her delicious skin was almost overbearing, but his love for her was the only thing that granted him the strength to keep from biting her. He continued to work his way slowly down her neck, gently suckling her throat, as he chose to ignore her words and hoped and even prayed that she would not change her mind. His fingers massaged her tight breasts, his thumbs brushing softly over her hard nipples.

His gentle touches eased away her tenseness. No Demon would have been this gentle with her. No black-hearted Vampire could have possibly missed the chance to sink its fangs deep into the throat of such a powerful Sorceress as she. Her heart thundered even louder as questions whirled around her mind. Could it be? Was it possible? Her lips parted to whisper breathily, her voice shaking, "Wi-William?"

At the sound of his true name, he paused and turned his face to look back up at her. His black eyes met her almond eyes, and even as he felt himself drowning in her sea, he shoved his mask away and willed her to see him not for what others thought he was, rather they thought it freely on their own willpower or he had given them cause to think so, but what he truly was. He lifted one hand to gently brush the hair away from her face, his fingers thrilling at the silken feel. "Yes, Kyna," he said, smiling brilliantly up at her, "it's me."

"It always has been, hasn't it," she asked slowly, tears beginning to stream unbidden down her face, "to some degree or another?" Her trembling hands lifted from his chest to tenderly stroke both sides of his handsome face. "Oh, William," she breathed, "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so terribly sorry . . . "

"Sh," he told her, his eyes searching hers, as he leaned up to where his lips hovered just an inch away from hers, "there's no need for you to be. What's done is done. What's past is past. I don't want to live in the past, luv. I want to be with you . . . here . . . now . . ." His eyes continued to search hers and his lips to drift slowly down upon hers as he continued, "In the present . . . In the future . . ." His lips then touched softly down upon hers in a kiss more passionate than any they had ever shared before and yet with more gentleness than he had ever thought himself capable of.

His gentle kiss coupled with his heartfelt words sent chills that were endlessly more wonderful, erotic, and enticing than anything else he could have said or done. Her lips parted instantly under his as she returned his kiss, her own teeth gently grazing his black lips. It no longer mattered that he was a Vampire for even though he was what he was, the who he was was William, her William, and that was more important than anything else in the galaxy.

His unbeating heart filled with such immense joy that even he was moved to tears. He'd dreamed of this night, when she would finally accept him for truly being William, but he had long ago stopped daring to think that it might ever actually come true. His tongue dove into her mouth, joining hers in a passionate game of tag as they slid across each other in their sensual, deep explorations. His hands returned to caressing her breasts, and this time he could not only hear but also feel her raging heartbeat.

There were no words to describe her happiness as Kyna's joyful tears slipped into their kiss. Her hands roamed freely over his body once more, caressing every inch of him that they came into contact with, but each move she made now was not induced by blind passion but instead love and the passion caused by that love. In the back of her mind, she knew that they were still in the alley way, but that didn't matter. Nothing else mattered any longer -- only the two of them.

Her breasts arched in his hands. Her tongue twisted wildly around his as it plunged even deeper into his heated mouth. Her hands began to drift ever lower until her fingers began to play over the rising bulge in his pants. She caressed his massive sword through the tight fabric, and she could feel its eager swelling almost as well as if she held it naked in her hands. Her fingers moved up to grasp his zipper.

She had just began to unzip his pants when his hand lowered to cover hers. His lips lifted from hers to answer the surprise he saw light up in her eyes. "Not here," he told her huskily. "Not in some dirty, stinking alley way. You're a lady, Kyna; let me treat you like one. Let me take you home."

Even though she knew what allowing him into her home would mean, she did not hesitate. "I'm yours, William. Take me wherever you please, but you know where my home is," she breathed against his lips.

"I do indeed," he said with a mischievous chuckle, his black eyes shining as they danced. Before she even knew what was happening, Spike swept her off of her feet and, cradling her in his arms, began to race through the night. Her heartbeat surged in his ears, pushing him to run the fastest he ever had as he carried her home.

**The End**


End file.
